The prince and the lioness
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Brennus had lost his home and his role as heir to the throne of his home... Then he met a scheming force captain who changed his life. Somewhat follows show. Rated T for violence and death. Does feature some He Man characters. Takes place from season 2 onward. 15 chapters or so are 900 words long.
1. Crash landing

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about She-Ra. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

There wasn't a time where peace could be seen as commonplace on the planet of Etheria… Which was why a crash landing in the deserts.

"Auto pilot damaged." The ship's ai said while a fist punched out the windshield.

"Ow… Ow…" The being said while the being cracked his back as his spine audibly cracked before he stood up and looked at his lowered arms.

He felt a blue liquid seep down his armor to the ground and sighed.

"I feel like I was bitten by an Alphagator… Ow…" He muttered before he opened a panel on his armored arm.

"Self-repair function activated, one day to full repairs." He stated and snorted in anger before he pulled off his helmet.

One would mistake the being for a human if not for the teal blue skin and fangs in the front of his mouth before he sighed. There was a scar coming from his forehead, across the bridge of his nose and to his right cheek.

"Blasted asteroid field… Where am I?" He asked while he tried to not pass out from his wounds.

It was annoying that he couldn't heal the wounds quickly, but it wasn't like his species could easily heal wounds…. His armor would patch up his body… If it was fully healed.

"I really need to find out what's going on." He stated and looked at the rest of his craft and leapt from the sandy dune onto the ship.

He thrust an armored hand into the craft and pulled his sword and a satchel out of it before he leapt off it and landed onto the dune.

That was before he gasped at his leg and toppled down the dune before slamming into the sandy ground.

"Blast… AH!" he said before he managed to grab his leg and twisted it, screaming before he managed to stab his sword into the ground and climbing to his feet. He used the weapon like a crutch and then leaned on a rock.

"I hate this, I swear I feel like my body is on fire… And not like it usually is…" He said and laid down on the rock while he rubbed his eyes and hummed and sighed and then put his helmet next to him.

He felt like he had been broken in half and then he sighed.

"Where am I anyway?" He asked before he felt the armor which was slowly… Slowly, due to lack of power, repairing his body.

He felt a thousand pins in his leg while it slowly started to get stitched together while he grabbed at his left armor which felt like someone had slammed it into a wall until it was twisted all the way to the side, it didn't feel like it still existed on his body.

He stood up and took a step to make sure he wouldn't fall to the ground and collapse and wobbled while he looked at the sky and pulled his helmet on.

"No use trying to figure things out and die in the sandy dusts, I might have been used… And my family betrayed, but I refuse to give up that easy, you're going to pay, old man… So is that so-called hero…" He stated before he looked at his hand and clenched it while a flame slowly appeared in it.

Good, his powers hadn't faded or vanished, he brought his arm to his other arm and grasped it.

His arm burned but he was immune to the flames he controlled, the pain came from the flames helping heat his wounds which made them sting more then anything, but made him feel less discomfort in them.

"I'm going to find someone to talk to… This place can't be this barren, there was heat signatures on the computer, if the computer wasn't shattered and malfunctioning." He said before he turned at a sudden sound and rested a hand on his blade which his icy blue eyes narrowed.

"Who?" He asked while he looked around before a figure slammed into him and he fell to his knees.

"Oh, you're so lucky my leg is fractured or…" He stated while he clenched his teeth while he stood up.

He saw a figure with a glowing yellow eye and prepared his sword.

He stood on shaky legs.

**Author notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that I am not very knowable on She Ra, I will try to keep this show close to the canon. Next chapter will be on Tuesday and will end up showing the figure meeting Catra and reveal his name and who he is. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Catra

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

Catra dodged a punch which shattered a rock behind her head, she kicked the armored being as the being fell to the ground… Or to a knee as she saw.

"Ok… That hurt." The being said before he grabbed her and slammed her into the ground when she went for a kick.

He easily held her in an armored hand by the neck like a cat being held by its mother.

"Name one reason I shouldn't snap your neck like a wishbone." He said while he rested his other arm on his injured arm.

"Catra!" Both beings heard as the figure dropped Catra and respond with a blast of fire which stopped the figure from joining the fight.

The figure turned back to Catra and cracked his arm.

"You attacked me; I didn't attack you… Why?" The being asked before Catra rolled her eyes.

"Your new here, aren't you? Fancy ship and no brains." She hissed while the being rolled his eyes.

"Says the one named 'Catra'… I am Brennus, former… Prince of Voruta…" Brennus stated before he turned to the other being before leaping onto the wreckage of his ship.

"Where am I?" Brennus asked, he looked at the duo and crossed his arms.

"Wow, you are really new here, aren't you?" The girl with scorpion claws and a tail asked while Brennus tapped on the ship with his foot.

"Fresh off the boat." Brennus stated sarcastically while Catra rolled her eyes.

"Great, another smart mouth on Etheria…" Catra stated before Brennus jumped down and landed in front of the duo.

"I doubt you live in the desert… So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you have a base which sent you here… Your both warriors, like I am…" Brennus said and then looked at the steps where both Catra and the other woman as he started walking.

"Where are you going?!" Catra asked and Brennus turned to look over at them.

"You came from a base… That is where I am heading… You're the ones who left tracks in the desert… Besides, I don't want to be anywhere near here when the ship explodes." Brennus stated before Catra flipped onto the rock in front of him.

"Do you want to be a charred corpse? We need to be at least a mile away… I think… Ow…" Brennus said, clutching his side again and turned to the other person.

"You know there's a war going on, with those stupid princesses and the Horde… You look like a rebel." Catra said before Brennus grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her a few dozen feet before a shockwave exploded outwards and knocked the trio down.

Brennus climbed to his feet then pushed himself to the rocky outcropping.

"First of all, lady, I literally… Ow! Literally just arrived here, two? If there's a rebellion, then what makes you think I'm on their side? I came from a planet where…. I had…" Brennus started to say before he toggles a switch which caused his helmet to retract into his armor.

He pointed at the scar running down his face.

"This is what I got for trusting another royal who wasn't my brother and the worthless fool who I trusted and lost my throne and planet because of… From that same fool, why would I be aiding the rebellion…. Second, if you're from a military then don't you think I'd like to… I don't know, meet this army before I decide who I'm going to side with? Lady, I lost everything from trusting someone like a bunch of princesses… If you want another fight, then let's go… But for the love of my home, at the very least let me see the Horde." Brennus said as Catra looked at the other girl.

"Catra, I don't think he's a rebel… I mean c'mon, look at him… No offence!" The other person said and Brennus shrugged and then winced.

"Scorpia…." Catra went to say before Scorpia held up her claws.

"Do you know anything about Bright Moon, Hordak, Adora?" Scorpia asked, Catra's face contorted into a scowl at the mention of the last name.

"No… Who is Hordak and Adora?" Brennus asked, he could already guess that Bright Moon was a place, not a person.

"She's a backstabbing, lowdown, arrogant…." Catra started to hiss out before Scorpia stepped between the duo.

"She's a former bestie of Catra… Hordak is our boss… He's the General of the Horde… He's kind of Catra and my boss…" Scorpia said, Brennus hummed.

"Hordak… Well, if he recruited both of you, then I want to meet him… And Catra?" Brennus asked before he turned to look at her.

"Do I look like I work for the princesses…?" Brennus stated before Scorpia tapped him on the armor.

"Catra, that armor is nothing like anything the princesses have, I really don't think Brennus is working for them, Hordak sent us to check out the crashed ship and we found Brennus… I really don't think he's an enemy or he would have killed us… You did kind of drop kick him the second he turned around to look at you… Maybe we should let Entrapta look at his armor before we just label him a rebel?" Scorpia said before Brennus turned to her.

"If it helps, I'll let her see it… I don't know much of it myself… Anyway, can we go… Unless you want someone to come here who isn't on your side?" Brennus asked as he continued to follow the tracks.

"Fine, I'll kill you if you try anything." Catra said and Brennus chuckled.

"I like you already, you remind me of one of my friends… Now let's go, if you're going to scavenge anything, I need to tell Entrapta what to get…." Brennus said before he leapt down the dune and wings made of fire came from his back.

"This is so going to be interesting." Catra said before she led the flying warrior back towards the Fright Zone.

Little did they know what would happen soon.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm glad this got a few likes already. I do want to point some things out… He-Man will show up later, I do not know if Adora and Catra will go anywhere…. I do not have any problems with relationships like that. Brennus isn't overpowered, just very skilled and smart. Next chapter will be tomorrow hopefully and will show Brennus meeting the rest of the Horde. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Gamma, thanks for the review and Like, idk if AdoraXCatra is in the story. Brennus and Catra is the main pairing currently.**


	3. Hordak

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Fright Zone, before **_**Signals**_**)**

Catra got to laugh when the lumbering Brennus managed to slam face first into the door before the 6'2 warrior ducked inside.

His blackish blue armor clanked as he continued to look around.

"Quaint." He joked as Catra rolled her eyes, Brennus ran a hand over the wall while they walked.

"Don't touch anything." Catra stated while Brennus chuckled, which was muffled by his armor.

"Whatever you say, kit cat." He said before Catra whirled to face him with her claws before a voice cut them off.

"And who is this?" They heard and were greeted by the visage of Hordak who strode towards them.

If Brennus was intimidated, he didn't show it as Hordak walked right up to the armored figure.

Brennus turned to Catra and Scorpia with narrowed eyes before turning back to the man.

"My name is Brennus, I am former Prince of the planet Voruta. You remind me of someone my father used to mention to have worked with." Brennus said with a respectful bow as Hordak looked at Catra and Scorpia.

"We found him at the crash site you mentioned, he said his ship is open to being used by us if it helps?" Scorpia said before another voice cut in.

"What… Is… THAT ARMOR!?" Another voice said before another figure nearly threw herself at Brennus.

This time he did step back which got a smirk from Catra as Entrapta started examining his armor at lightning speed.

"Uh…." Brennus said before she stopped next to Hordak.

"That armor looks more advanced than anything near here… Besides the robots I made." She said as Brennus finally composed himself.

"I'm just going to say hi… Anyway…" Brennus said before turning back to Hordak.

"I did say my ship was free salvage… Not like it's good for much considering that the thing crashed and I can't seem to fix it." He said, the second Entrapta's eyes started to widen, he stepped behind Catra and Scorpia.

"Force Captain, go with Entrapta and retrieve what you can from… Brennus's ship…. Catra, bring him with me." Hordak said before Scorpia and Entrapta walked down the hall and vanished out the door.

Catra shoved Brennus who barely moved an inch before she fell on the ground. Brennus chuckled.

"Maybe don't push someone who has laser proof armor, hmm?" Brennus asked jokingly as Catra's eyes flared with murder while the prince followed Hordak.

"You little…." Catra said before she smirked, Brennus didn't know anything about the planet… But she and the others did… Oh, she would enjoy taunting him.

**(With Brennus and Hordak)**

"I am familiar with the planet of Voruta." Hordak said and Brennus raised an armored eyebrow which the general noticed.

"My brother used to mention it commonly… Tell me, what happened to it?" Hordak asked while Brennus sighed.

"A warlord claimed it because I foolishly trusted someone, I used to call a friend to watch over my father… He ran when things got too bad and my father was slain… When I tried to confront my friend, he ended up slashing me in the face… Then Voruta fell, and I vanished into the desert… Broken, alone and disgraced." Brennus said, unaware Catra could hear him.

"And then you came here… Hmm, Entrapta is correct though, your armor doesn't seem to be from this planet, but it is familiar." Hordak said and Brennus shrugged and looked at his arm.

"I'm going to be honest… I don't even know where this armor came from, I got it off a dead bandit in Voruta's deserts…" Brennus said before he turned to a computer and pulled out a chip from his armor before inserting it into the computer.

Hordak watched as the computer displayed a brownish green planet with very familiar ships floating above it.

"Skeletor…." Hordak hissed when he saw the skull on the ships.

"Skel-who?" Catra said before both figures turned to her.

"A very powerful tyrant who is at war with my brother and the rest of the galaxy… I didn't know he would target other worlds on his conquest." Hordak stated before he turned to Brennus.

"Your world was besieged and conquered by Skeletor? Then your planet's resources belong to him… Blast it." Hordak stated before they heard Entrapta's voice.

"We're back, this tech is really advanced, you have to tell me where you got it!" Entrapta yelled and Brennus stepped behind Catra again.

If there was anything that unsettled him, it was Entrapta's boundless and limitless zeal for machines.

"Who is Skeletor?! You keep talking about him like he's some god monster!" Catra yelled and Hordak whirled to face his second in command who had failed twice till then.

"He is a tyrant with both magic, a genius mind and an army that can challenge any… The war he and my brother wage are only stemmed by my brother's intelligence and his own army… If he laid waste to Brennus's home, then the war is becoming worse then I thought." Hordak said before the image of a robot with a glowing yellow visor.

The steel paint job, the red bat on its stomach and yellow symbol on its stomach made Entrapta's eyes light up.

"She scares me…. A lot…." Brennus said from behind a smirking Catra while Hordak studied the robot.

"Such an interesting design… Catra perhaps I misjudged you…" Hordak said before Brennus got the general to look at him.

"I would like to know more about this…" Brennus heard from Hordak.

"And I would like to tinker with your armor." Entrapta said before Brennus blinked.

"Am I just going to have to keep putting Catra in front of me? You are WAY too hyper…. Seriously… No offence, I'll let you study it if you don't try to steal it out of… Wherever I sleep tonight." Brennus said and Hordak spoke up.

"Due to the information you have brought us, I will allow you to use one of the spare rooms… I would like to see your armor as well." Hordak said and Brennus turned to a smirking Catra.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" He said and got a nod.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I tried to get Entrapta's character right, sorry if I didn't…. Yes, Brennus is terrified of her. I also want to point out Skeletor and his army will show up and Brennus is going to help the horde for now. Next chapter will be tomorrow and will show Brennus talking to Catra and them working together, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Hordak and Entrapta is part of the story.**


	4. Agendas

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Fright Zone, before 4 hours before **_**Signals**_**)**

Brennus stood in front of the same computer from before he heard Catra enter the room behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked while Brennus put his hands on the table.

"Thinking, good morning as well…" Brennus muttered while he leaned on the computer.

"I saw Entrapta took your armor last night." Catra said with a smirk while Brennus turned to her with annoyance.

"Yeah and you never told me she was more hyper then a ball… Also, your strategy is good… I'm curious why you keep failing." Brennus asked, Catra scowled and leaned over to look at the holograms.

"It's Adora, it's always Adora and her stupid princess alliance." Catra said while Brennus pressed a button and looked at a drone's footage of the blue-eyed warrior.

Catra glared at the image of Adora in her She-Ra form and looked over to see Brennus looking at the sword while flames surrounded him.

"Adam…." Brennus hissed before taking a breath while the flames died down.

"Adam?" Catra asked before Brennus turned to her.

"The same friend who I keep talking about? One of them had a similar sword like that, Catra… ALMOST… JUST…. LIKE… THAT." Brennus stated before Catra blinked before both turned back to the table.

"Ok, I'm starting to realize why your plans fail… It's not because their outsmarting you, it's because Adora is a super warrior… I don't know anything about here… But that sword? I've seen something similar to it… Where did she get it?" Brennus asked.

"I don't know, she got it from some ruins I heard, why you said your friend has a different sword?" Catra said and Brennus shrugged.

"The design looks similar, yes…. I also heard from Hordak that your right next to Bright Moon." Brennus stated before Catra smirked.

"You know we're the bad guys, right? Hordak isn't telling you that we've attacked inhabited villages and such." Catra stated before Brennus rolled his eyes.

"Good and Evil is subjective, kit cat." Brennus said and turned back to the table.

"My father has been both a hero and a monster… I've killed soldiers protecting villages to steal food so me and my brother could eat. I've killed bandits and Skeletor's soldiers to get supplies and survive. No war is ever black and white, I know that from my father." Brennus muttered and turned away.

"Besides, Adora was part of the Horde from what I've heard. She doesn't sound like a 'hero' to me." Brennus said before he walked to the door.

"But who am I to judge anything? I just got here, General… Oh, and Entrapta has been working on those trooper robots I showed… I'm very interested to see how they turn out… I have to talk to Hordak for now… Later." Brennus said and left the Horde second in command alone with her thoughts as she started to think on what to do next.

**(With Brennus.)**

Brennus watched one of the Horde robots and ran a hand over its armored shell.

"Robots are a lot better ethically then flesh and blood on the battlefield." Brennus said as he entered the lab.

"They are a lot less troublesome… That is for sure." Hordak stated while Brennus hummed.

"You are very aware of what the Horde intends to do and our methods, yes?" Hordak asked before Brennus cleared his throat before he saw movement in the rafters.

"Ah. Yes, I am aware… I am also aware that I can't judge a war that I haven't fought in… But good and evil are words, Lord Hordak… History decides who is the hero and who is the monstrous vermin… That's why the victor writes their own history." Brennus said while Hordak turned to him while Brennus looked at the imp like creature in the rafters.

"You are very smart for someone as young as the others." Hordak said while Brennus looked at his arms which had cuts and bruises.

"Not smart enough to lose a lot and get hurt… Surviving in the wastelands and killing to survive teaches you a lot… Desolation is a cruel teacher." He said and nearly laughed at how edgy that sounded.

Then again, he had spent months in the deserts back home before he had managed to flee. He wondered how his brother: Spyder was dealing with back home.

"I'm sure… Since Catra's Promotion, the Horde is in need of another Force Captain." Hordak said while Brennus hummed.

"I'll do it… But only if you're willing to tell me how you know my father… Those designs, my home… You know something and my dad spoke of someone similar to you." Brennus said before they heard shouting.

"Catra?" Brennus asked while Hordak sighed.

"That is her and her mother… Shadow Weaver." He said while Brennus walked towards the door.

"I'm guessing we have a deal?" Brennus asked, got a nod and left to find Catra.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I do want to point out that Brennus isn't really evil, but he's not really a hero… Next chapter will show Brennus meeting Shadow Weaver… Who he will have some words for Next chapter will also show a flashback for Brennus as a kid hopefully? Until Friday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Weaver's Web

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Fright Zone, **_**Signals**_**)**

Brennus rounded the corner after following the shouting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ALL I DO IS…" Catra said before Brennus cleared his throat, getting Catra's attention.

"Hordak wants to see you." Brennus stated, he knew he was lying, but he had heard a bit about Shadow Weaver from Scorpia.

"Why?!" Catra roared while Brennus sighed.

"Because he saw the Rebellion and wants your advice on dealing with them." He said and Catra sighed and pushed past him.

"Clever to lie." He heard and marched over to the doors, he knew either Hordak would assign a mission to Catra, Scorpia would talk to her or she would talk to Entrapta.

But he knew she would be mad at him later, that was something he would deal with when it came time to it.

"And your stupid to manipulate someone who thinks the world of you… But from what I've heard, this wouldn't be the first time." Brennus hissed, Shadow Weaver turned away, he was reminded of the thieves that thought of him as vermin.

But they were dead, and he had the cuts to prove that he had proved them wrong.

"You are an ignorant child who doesn't have the intelligence to understand me… You've never even met me." Shadow said and Brennus turned to the wall.

Then he laughed which was echoed like mechanical sirens which got a glare from Shadow as he turned back to her.

"I don't have to have met you to know you… I can see it in your eyes. You enjoy hurting people. You string people along then chop their strings off when it's amusing and your done with them. I guarantee you would have played Catra like a flute if I didn't lie to her. You're a leech that's hungry for blood but too selfish to admit you're a parasite. You've never known pain, I'm guessing." Brennus stated and Shadow threw herself at the cell.

"YOU DARE JUDGE ME!? YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN LIKE I DO!" Shadow bellowed and Brennus looked her in the eye.

"I know pain… That was my entire childhood, your pathetic puppet master… It's all I've known since I lost my planet and throne… And that childhood taught me a lot of things… Like never trust someone with a kind hand when their other has a dagger." Brennus said while he turned around and began to reminisce about the first few days in the deserts of Voruta.

**(Voruta, 5 years ago)**

13-year-old Brennus continued to walk through the desert as the trio of suns burned away at the young teen.

"Big brother, where are we going?" He heard and turned to Spyder who hid in the tattered cloak which covered his back and head. His front covered with a tattered and ripped brown jacket and black boots along with green pants.

Brennus sighed, the 11-year-old boy was too young to understand what Skeletor had did to their home, too young to know that he had fled like a coward when the capital city failed.

"To find a nice house to play in, Spy." He said and patted his sibling on the head as the black haired, 8 jaded eye kid, climbed from his's brother's head to the harness which kept him safe and was wrapped in cloth to provide a cushion for him.

This, along with his father's sword, the only thing he took with him and an energy pistol… Put strain on his back and slowed him… But Brennus didn't care, he had failed his father… He wouldn't fail his brother.

Brennus took the water bottle from his belt and unscrewed it.

"Drink." Brennus said while his brother looked at the bottle and then to his panting brother.

"But your thirsty!" Brennus heard from Spyder and he smiled.

"I'm ok, I'm just pretending, it's a game, little brother." Brennus lied and his brother gulped down the last of the water.

Brennus panted and fell to his knees, wiping the sweat from his brow. He hadn't drunk in 2 days, storing whatever water he could find that wouldn't poison them in a canteen.

"Big bro, look, I see some guys we could ask for directions!" Spyder yelled and jabbed a finger at a group of men rapped in similar rags as Brennus slowly forced himself to his feet.

He refused to die, at least until Spyder was safe.

"Little brother, remember what dad said, Spy." Brennus said, already guessing what would happen.

"C'mon, they could help us! Please?" Spyder begged and Brennus sighed before he nodded.

"I will talk to them, little brother… Just stay on my back like before, ok? They can't see you or their get mad, ok?" Brennus said and Spyder nodded and crawled under the cloak on Brennus's head.

Brennus walked down the hill, moving his cloak to hiding his pistol and then wrapping the bandages to hide his blade a bit.

**(Present.)**

Brennus traced over where the blade had stabbed into his side and turned to Shadow.

"I gave everything for my brother and I really hoped I could trust his idea… Lady, you're not a sorceress, you're a witch… And trust me… I'm never going to allow you to get under my skin like you've gotten under hers…" Brennus said and walked out of the room.

The second the door closed; he was slammed into the wall by an angry Catra.

"You lied." Catra hissed and Brennus sighed.

"You wouldn't have left if I didn't… She was going to use you… Just like she's always done." Brennus said before Catra slashed his head, his armor scraped before the marks vanished and Brennus gripped her armor.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Catra yelled before Brennus forced her arm down to the side.

"SHE WOULD HAVE USED YOU TO BREAK OUT, CATRA! SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" Brennus said while Catra hissed and went to say something.

"Didn't you break her mask and beat her?" He asked and got a nod.

"And didn't she take credit for your plan to get the sword?" Brennus asked and got another nod before Brennus sighed.

"That woman isn't your mother; she might have raised you but she isn't your mother. Mothers are kind, they are patient, they are loving." Brennus said and got kicked backwards.

Brennus cracked his teeth back and climbed to his feet, mad, but unwilling to give into his anger.

"How would you know?" Catra asked, turning away, Brennus blinked.

"How would I know what?" Brennus asked before Catra leapt onto his chest and wrapped her hands around his throat.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT A MOTHER IS LIKE?! SHE RAISED ME AND SHE ALWAYS FAVORS ADORA! I DO EVERYTHING FOR HER AND I GET TREATED LIKE TRASH, HOW COULD YOU KNOW WHEN YOU WERE RAISED IN THE DESERT!?" Catra screamed and Brennus grabbed her arms.

"BECAUSE I LOST MINE TO DISEASE WHEN I WAS 10!" Brennus yelled and Catra blinked, Brennus stared her in the eye.

"I was raised by someone who did the best they could to raise a son and a brother abandoned by his family. Catra… Your strong enough to exist without her… If you can beat her in a fight, and you had a plan SHE took credit for, then why are you pining for her adoration?! You are better than her, the fact that you have her rank and she is in a cell shows that… I don't know a thing about Etheria, but I know that a mother wouldn't abuse her daughter… And the look on your face is all the proof I need to know she doesn't treat you like a daughter… So, don't try to impress her… Impress someone like Hordak who respects your talents." He said right before Catra looked away and then flipped off his chest.

"I… Need to go and talk to Entrapta about the robots for the next battle. Hordak said you're a Captain now…" Catra said and her Cheshire like grin appeared.

"You work for me." Catra said before she vanished down the hallway.

"Oh, I am never going to stop hearing that, aren't I?" Brennus asked before he sighed, at least her amusement at having a new subordinate would stop her from letting Shadow manipulate her.

"That woman is a danger to the Horde as long as she lives." He said and looked to see the Imp again.

"I have a battle to assist in then…" Brennus muttered and turned away.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I tried to get Shadow Weaver right; I don't watch the show much. I do want to point out she won't be joining the resistance currently. I also want to point out Brennus's past will be revealed little by little, that was just a glimpse into it. Next chapter will be on Friday and will show the events and battle of 'Roll with it.' Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Brennus's siege

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Horde Occupied Base, **_**Roll with it**_**.)**

Brennus leaned on the edge of the tower, he was surprised that Entrapta was able to create 8 of the trooper robots in a few hours.

That girl both surprised him, and made him consider sleeping with one eye open so she didn't experiment on him.

"Hey, Bren Bren!" He heard and turned to look at Scorpia while raising an eyebrow.

Scorpia reminded him of Spyder… Only Spyder was willing to be mean and rude, he had tried to spare his sibling from the harshness.

"Bren Bren?" Brennus asked, confused at the word.

"Little nickname I came up with." Scorpia said and Brennus shrugged, he had been called worse.

"So… Where are these rebels? I see there's a lot of troops here for a rebellion." Brennus said before he looked around and then tapped on the computer implanted in his armor.

"I uh, gave the remote to Lonnie… For the spybot." Brennus heard and turned to her while he continued typing.

"You uh… Needed help with the remote?" Brennus awkwardly asked, trying not to say something rude, he got a feeble nod.

"Who are you talking to?" Scorpia asked while Brennus turned to her.

"My brother and the others remnants of Voruta, I just told them where we were… Spyder is the leader of the military along with Colonel Blast." Brennus said before Scorpia went to ask a question.

"He has an armor with a LOT of guns attached to it… If it helps you realize how random our names are? My name literally means 'king, prince or raven.'" Brennus said before Lonnie walked up to the 2 Horde officers.

"We located the princesses." She said while Brennus looked over at the courtyard of the base.

"I'll meet you down there then." Brennus said and stepped off the tower.

Scorpia and Lonnie watched as Brennus landed in a crouch as the ground slightly shook.

**(2 minutes later)**

Brennus looked at the remote and managed to make out someone who obviously fit Adora's description

"I can tell that's Adora but the others… Blast it…" Brennus muttered, he couldn't come up with a strategy if he had no idea on the enemy.

"The one with pink hair is Princess Glimmer… I think and…" Scorpia started to say before Brennus hummed.

"How many of those robots do we have?" Brennus asked, having an idea.

"A few dozen, why?" Scorpia asked before Brennus turned to Scorpia.

"I'm going to take them on." Brennus said before he turned to head out.

"No! No, no, no! Adora and the princesses might be a little… Small in number, but they're a lot tougher than you think… Plus, Catra told us to hold the fort!" Scorpia said and Brennus patted her on the shoulder.

"She told YOU to hold the fort, Scorp… Besides, I don't know any of their powers and I want to learn… If I fail, then I'll come back… Besides, holding the fort is a lot harder if they get inside… That and their arguing right now, I kind of think they're not as organized as you think right now." Brennus said and turned to Lonnie.

"Get a few droids and come with me… Let me handle Adora, if there's someone you can't handle, point them out…" Brennus said and Lonnie nodded and went to get a squad of droids or so.

"You sure you don't want to come with us and fight? We're have our best chance if we all attack them together." Brennus asked Scorpia who went to raise her claw.

"Catra put you in charge, Scorp… This is your chance to impress her… But I won't pressure you to do anything, your call… I don't force friends to do things they don't want." Brennus said, patting her on the shoulder as Lonnie returned with 4 of the troopers and a dozen of the robots

"Let's go, we need to attack them before they get to the walls." Brennus said before he walked with the group outside while Scorpia looked at the others.

**(With Brennus)**

Brennus turned to Lonnie, he knew robots could be replaced, he still cared for people under his leadership.

"Only go for who you can fight. I don't know the princesses so I don't know what they can do… I'll handle Adora, she's their toughest warrior and the biggest danger… If things get bad, go…" Brennus said, he turned to walk away.

"What about you?" Lonnie asked and Brennus turned to her.

"You're a soldier, your life is as important as mine. I will not risk lives unless the victory is worth it. I can handle myself, do not help me unless I tell you to…" Brennus said and then he stomped in the direction of the camp.

It was time to see if this 'She-Ra' was anything like what he heard.

**(With Scorpia)**

Scorpia let one of the droids hold the remote while she watched Brennus stride up to the camp.

"Uh, guys?" She heard from Bow as Brennus grabbed his sword.

"You know, it really isn't a good idea to camp outside a fort." Brennus said before Bow turned to Adora.

"Wait, the horde got another robot?" Bow asked before Brennus fired a beam of flames from his hand which scorched a tree.

"Robots don't shoot fire… And I'm Brennus… Literally just arrived yesterday… I'd say more, but I learned to shut up and fight when I have to… Now, surrender and make this easy for yourselves… You spent the entire time arguing from what I saw." Brennus said before Adora stepped forward and shouted the words which always heralded defeat for the Horde.

"For the honor of Greyskull!" She yelled and transformed as Brennus's eyes widened.

"That phrase, sounds just…" Brennus said before a swing of She Ra's sword threw him into a tree which splintered.

Brennus growled in pain as his armor sparked before healing as he cracked his back.

"Ow… Fine, just die then." Brennus said as he blasted beams of fire from his hands which forced the princesses to scatter as the Horde troops flooded into the clearing with a hail of laser fire.

Brennus surged forward on armored legs and clashed blades with She-Ra as sparks flew from their swords.

"Where did you get that blade?" Brennus hissed, he dodged a kick which he countered by blocking it with his elbow.

"Doesn't matter right now." Brennus stated before he was punched backwards before he tackled the warrior girl, knocking her sword away as he raised his blade.

Before he could swing it, an arrow pinged off his armor, he turned to see bow fire an arrow which shattered on his armored head.

Brennus noticed She-Ra reaching for her sword before he kicked it away and dodged a third arrow.

"You are either brave… Or stupid. I respect that." Brennus said before he strode forward and grabbed Bow by the arm before tossing him into a tree.

He slumped to the ground, groaning as She-Ra grabbed his sword.

"That's adorable." Brennus said with a chuckle and got an eye roll as She-Ra hacked at him.

Brennus dodged a swing and then parried her sword into a burning tree which cracked as the bark began to splinter.

"We need to retreat!" Brennus heard from one of the princesses as he kicked, She-Ra who nicked him with her blade, into a tree which finally shattered as it collapsed which Brennus leapt back from.

A trio of Horde drones surged forward before She-Ra sliced them in half as Brennus began to advance towards the flames.

She-Ra bashed one of the Horde troopers and threw it at Brennus who sidestepped it and began to rush towards the group as the machine crashed into a rock and shattered.

That was when the purple haired girl did something and She-Ra vanished right as Brennus stabbed at her.

His sword stabbed into a tree before Brennus slowly pulled the blade out of the tree as he brought his fingers to a healing cut on his head.

"Blast it!" Lonnie yelled while Brennus looked at the carnage and burning tees.

"They got away… Least their gone…" Lonnie said while Brennus put his sword on his back.

"Yes, they are…" Brennus said before they heard a groan and both turned to see Bow stirring.

"Looks like in her panic…" Brennus said while both stood in front of the archer.

"They left a warrior behind." Brennus said as the Horde robots surrounded him.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Brennus isn't unstoppable, She-Ra and the others can defeat him… I also want to point out the battle was to show Brennus's skill and leadership style. Next chapter will begin during White Out and show the aftermath of the battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Brennus likes Scorpia since she reminds him of his brother which makes him respect her as a friend.**


	7. Aftermath

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Fright Zone, **_**Roll with it**_**.)**

Catra waited for Scorpia to come in as the Force Captain smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Catra asked, Hordak had told her that fort had been held despite a few robots being destroyed, but that was it.

"We won the battle!" Scorpia said as Catra raised an eyebrow.

"Good, I knew you could do it." Catra said, Scorpia smiled before she turned over her shoulder.

"Yeah… It wasn't entirely my idea that we won…" Scorpia said before the doors opened and Brennus walked in, 2 of the new Horde Troopers dragging Bow behind them.

"Brennus decided to attack Adora and them, not me. You should have seen him, Catra! He was shrugging off arrows and smashing trees and setting them on fire, he even held off Adora for a few minutes before they teleported away… She did get 2 hits in, though." Scorpia stated before Catra turned to see the group of Horde soldiers vanish around the corner.

"He did, huh?" Catra asked as she smirked before going to talk with him.

Hordak walked up behind Scorpia with his arms crossed behind his back.

"I have a mission for you, Catra and Entrapta." Hordak stated, Scorpia blinked.

**(Horde Prison block)**

Brennus had the troopers throw Bow into the end cell, he didn't want Shadow Weaver interacting with Bow. He and the droids filed out of the room.

"So, you met Adora." Catra said, Brennus turned to see droids around the corner.

"Yes, and I've seen a similar sword like your friend… Someone who I trusted and betrayed that trust…" Brennus said before he leaned on the wall.

"I said to hold the fort." Catra said, jabbing a finger into Brennus's chest. Brennus was amused at how much she loved to lord her power over others… It was like he and the others were toys for her.

"We did… You told Scorpia to hold the fort against a group of princesses that all have powers and could rip our robots to shreds… The only reason I managed to get the drop on them, kit cat, is because they were too busy screaming plans at each other to notice the armored warrior with a sword march up to their camp." Brennus stated, he pressed off the wall and forced Catra to step back.

"You still can't be near Shadow Weaver, Catra. You do it, your hate yourself more then you can." Brennus said before Catra glared at the door.

"I might not know your and her bond and I don't. I do know people like her, their suck you in with honied words, say everything you want them to… Then their snip your strings and let you crash and burn why they laugh at how pathetic you are for trusting them." Brennus said, Catra went to open her mouth.

"If you beat her, her approval shouldn't matter, you surpassed her… Just like how I heard from Scorpia how you tried to surpass Adora. I know your smart enough to know even if you still care for her, that she will hurt you, power or not." Brennus said before they heard a third voice.

"I heard you completed your mission, Force Captain. I believe congratulations are in order." Brennus heard from Hordak as he strode to both of them.

Brennus looked at Catra who's eye twitched before Brennus cleared his throat.

"Sir, the reason I won was because of Catra deploying me on the mission. I believe she deserves some of that honor as she gave us the perfect resources to accomplish our mission." Brennus stated while Catra whirled on him in shock.

"Hmm. I suppose your right, you've managed to capture one of the rebels… That's good, Catra, I have a mission for you, Scorpia and Entrapta. Brennus is staying here to watch the prisoners." Hordak stated, Brennus hummed and Catra nodded, to stunned to speak.

"I…." Catra started to say while Brennus patted her on the head.

"It's ok, use your words. You deserved praise, I gave it to you, kit cat." Brennus said with a chuckle before Catra started to claw at him in anger as Brennus started laughing while her claws marks would leave marks which quickly healed.

"Aw, is little cat mad?" Brennus asked and got a roar of anger from Catra while Brennus started walking away with Catra panting as her scratches started becoming less frequent.

"You're going to break your nails clawing me, this armor has dealt with guns, knives and bombs and a few blades and bombs have hurt me inside of it." Brennus said before he reached up and pulled Catra off his head and gently dropped her on the ground before he walked around the corner.

"Stupid…. You're lucky I don't have time to deal with you!" Catra said, feebly trying to get some pride back.

Not that Brennus seemed to want to break that pride… Why did he get her praise?

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I don't know if the story recorded the update I posted yesterday. I also want to point out Brennus isn't one to take credit for people's victories, as seen with him and Catra. Next chapter will take place after White Out and show Brennus talking to Catra again and more of his past. until Friday, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Praise and Pride

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Fright Zone, after**_**White Out**_**.)**

If there was one problem that Brennus didn't like about the Fright Zone was the silence. Brennus wasn't used to things being quiet. It unsettled him and so did the fact that there were very few people to talk to without Catra, Scorpia or Entrapta outside of Lonnie and the other recruits.

Brennus walked out of the room without his armor, having it left in the lab so it could be continued to be examined.

An angry Catra walked in with Scorpia tapping her claws together while Entrapta flipped until she was face to face with Brennus stepping back.

He fell over and Catra laughed while Brennus sighed and flipped to his feet.

"You know, you can say hi to me without jumping about 5 feet away from my face?" Brennus said while Entrapta shrugged.

"I'm going to go check your armor! I saw some markings that remind me of it!" Entrapta said while Brennus dusted off his blue jacket and sliver pants.

"I'm going to guess the mission didn't go well?" Brennus asked before he turned to the side.

"Entrapta had a device to control Adora and it ended up getting broken." Scorpia said before Brennus raised an eyebrow.

"She had a remote that could control the Rebellion's best soldier… And she never used it? Ok then, that's… Something." Brennus stated before Catra punched the wall next to her.

"I'm going to go and report to Hordak…" Scorpia stated while she walked out of the hallway while Brennus turned to Catra.

"You ok, boss?" Brennus asked, he got a single smile from her before Brennus sighed.

"If you don't want to talk, I'm going to go and talk to lord Hordak." Brennus stated said and turned to walk away.

"Why did you let Hordak give me credit for the fortress?" Brennus heard from Catra and he stopped mid-step.

"Because you keep having problems accepting your own victories and self-worth and I guarantee it will continue to stay that way as long as Shadow Weaver is here." Brennus said and then turned to her.

"I heard your childhood was pretty garbage, trust me, it reminds me of mine." Brennus stated and thought back towards when he had to deal with bandits for his brother.

**(Voruta, 4 years ago)**

Brennus was batted to the ground by the club of one of the bandits as the leader of the 4 lifted his brother into the air.

"Spoiled little brat, you're going to pay for what your dear old dad did." Brennus heard before he reared back and slammed his head into the man's face.

The man hissed while he backpedaled as Brennus rolled before he seized the man's pistol.

He turned and shot the man before another man knocked him backward. Brennus slid along the ground before he shot the man in the head and watched the other bandit turn and vanish into the desert.

Brennus aimed his pistol at the leader as the man chuckled and held Brennus in front of him.

"Try it and the itsy-bitsy brat takes a dirt nap." The man stated while Brennus tried to aim around his sibling.

"Your gutless coward, where's your honor?" Brennus hissed before the man chuckled like the very notion of the word was amusing to her.

"Your young and stupid… There's no honor in life or war, only thing that matters is survival." Brennus heard from the man before he growled.

Spyder turned and opened his mouth as the man laughed, he fired a strand of silk which covered the man's eyes as she dropped Spyder to the ground.

That was all Brennus needed to shoot her in the leg as he looked over to his brother and grabbed his backpack from the man and grabbed their water. They wouldn't need it, nor their food.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Spyder asked as Brennus considered it and then turned to his brother with a steely eyed look.

"There's no honor in battle, let her survive on her on, brother… We need to move to the next city." Brennus said as the duo left the bandit in the sun.

**(Present day.)**

"I've dealt with a lot of harshness and mistreatment as a child… I might not have had a worthless mother who never once treated me right… But I've dealt with a lot of people that wouldn't think twice about casting me aside…. You grow up really quick without any parents." Brennus said and crossed his arms.

"Besides, how many times has Hordak even given you credit? You stole Adora's blade one time and Shadow took your credit for it, yes?" Brennus asked and Catra glared at him.

"And why do you think I care what you say? You aren't my friend!" Catra said, Brennus huffed and looked to the side.

"Even if I'm not, you're my boss… Trust me, I know you're going to milk that… But even if we're not friends, your letting your need for attention cloud your mind. Your smart, but you've been abused so much by Shadow that your used to it… Let me ask a simple question, if Hordak acknowledged your value, then wouldn't you be happy then hearing it from Shadow? Someone who you know doesn't care about you?" Brennus asked and Catra looked to the side.

"Don't act like you know me." Catra said and Brennus chuckled.

"I'd act like it if you didn't draw attention to yourself… Like I said, your smart, but you've been hurt so much you don't know anything else… Let me handle Shadow, if you can give me a good reason besides 'she raised me and I want her approval…'? Then I'll admit I don't know you… And let you order me to do the stupidest thing ever and get in trouble for it…. But like I said, stop trying to impress her… You've already impressed the rest of the horde…. Besides… I'm pretty sure you can use Bow to trap Adora and get more praise… Kit cat." Brennus said and left.

Catra blinked at the words… Then scowled.

"DON'T CALL ME KIT CAT!" She yelled and rushed at a grinning Brennus.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the romance will start in season 3 and until then, Catra and Brennus will bicker and snark at each other. Next chapter will be tomorrow or Friday and will be set during Light Spinner and will show Brennus talking to Hordak and show Shadow Weaver's fate. **


	9. Painful Pride

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Fright Zone, **_**Light Spinner**_**.)**

Scorpia found Brennus with Lonnie and Grizzlor as the two commanders were discussing strategy.

"I honestly don't think that will work from what the spy drone reported." Brennus said while Lonnie looked at the map.

"A frontal attack is our best option to take Bright Moon. We have the numbers and the firepower to overwhelm the princesses." Grizzlor said and Brennus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, throw an army at the capital of the rebellion… What's next, we walk up to She-Ra and ask her to please stop fighting us? I wish we had air forces, Lonnie they don't have any way to counter sky attacks from the data." Brennus muttered before he noticed Scorpia.

"Scorpia, what's up? Me and Grizzlor were just talking strategy… Or I was talking strategy and fang face here was insulting me and then thinking we just brute force the entire capital… Which literally tells the rebellion we are coming! We might have an army, but if we fail, our losses will be too much to regroup and fend off a counter attack!" Brennus said and got a growl from Grizzlor before Lonnie stepped in front of the 2 captains.

"I uh… Needed your help, Catra is going to give Shadow more food herself rather than let anyone else do it." Scorpia said and Brennus turned and punched a crate to the ground.

"Blasted… I swear that girl is going to get her heart broken… Thanks, Scorp, I'll…. Unless Lord Hordak needs you, I need your help. I'm not going to be able to stop Catra unless someone is helping me talk her out of it." Brennus stated and turned to a grinning Grizzlor.

"Aw, is Brennus mad that he has to go save his girlfriend?" Brennus heard and he rolled his eyes again.

"Big talk from someone who's best plan is try and kick the front door of the rebellion in when we have no firepower… I think that fur is making you a little hot in the head." Brennus joked before he turned and walked away while Grizzlor growled.

Brennus rounded the corner with Scorpia behind him.

"I thought she knew better then to keep going to Shadow… All Shadow is going to is manipulate her till she escapes…" Brennus stated before Scorpia clicked her claws together.

"Hordak wanted to send her to Beast Island in 2 days, he wanted Catra to get information out of her before then." She stated before Brennus sighed.

"Exiling her is ridiculous, I should know. I remember all the bandits in our kingdom were exiled and literally all they did was plot and scheme against my father and try to murder me. She should be executed, the longer she lives, the more dangerous she is…" Brennus said before they rounded the corner to see Catra.

"Tell me Hordak didn't talk you into this, Catra." Brennus said, he and the girl stared each other down and Brennus took a step forward.

"Hordak ordered me to go and talk to her… And I have rank, what you going to do?" Catra said and Brennus shook his head.

"I can just tell Hordak that Shadow is a threat and needs to be put down. I get your bond, but Scorpia tells me you hate her… You hate her and realize that she's using you and still want to try? Catra, I don't care if it gets me in trouble for this…" Brennus said as he grabbed his blade.

"I'm letting you go and see her, you let her talk to you and worm into your brain? She will hurt you, use you and then your hate yourself more… If you are so bent on talking to her and telling Hordak to let you? you're going through me, even if it gets me in trouble." Brennus said and then they heard the clearing of a throat.

"And what is going on?" Brennus, Scorpia and Catra heard and turned to see Hordak.

They blinked; the Horde leader was never outside of his lab. Brennus looked and watched Imp land on his shoulder.

He understood why he was here now.

"He won't let me go and talk to Shadow like you ordered." Catra smugly said with a smirk as Brennus growled.

"I'm trying to make sure that WITCH doesn't manipulate you into help her escape! She knows you and she'll play you like a flute, she doesn't care about you, she cares about herself. I've seen so many bandits and monsters use me because I trusted them. You go in there, she will destroy your heart, I've seen it in her eyes." Brennus said as Hordak looked between them.

"You believe Shadow Wielder is too dangerous to let live? Please, Force Captain, elaborate." Hordak said while Catra ground her teeth.

"YOUR TAKING HIS SIDE!?" She roared before Scorpia pulled her away before she could lunge at Brennus.

"Shadow is way too dangerous to be exiled, Lord Hordak. I've seen people like her before. Catra going to her will result in Shadow manipulating her to get out. I'm not trying to go against orders, I'm trying to stop her from getting hurt and from letting her escape." Brennus said before Catra broke free and slammed Brennus into the wall as she kicked him hard enough to knock him to the ground as he clutched his throat.

"Catra, get off him!" Scorpia said before Hordak pried the girl off Brennus who clutched at his injured throat.

"She's… A lot stronger… Then she looks…." Brennus wheezed before he climbed to his feet.

"I'm starting to believe Brennus is right, Catra. Your feelings for Shadow Weaver are clouding your judgement and she has shown she is cunning enough and ambitious enough to threaten the Horde… Brennus, if you believe she must be executed, then I will do it… It will show as a lesson not to betray the Horde." Hordak said before he dropped Catra.

"Your subordinate sees a lot of hope in you, Catra. I will forgive this because of your attack on Bright Moon… But do not allow this to happen again… Or I will not be so merciful." He said before he turned and stalked away.

"I can't believe you…" Catra hissed before Brennus helped her to her feet before she pushed him away.

"You might not trust me, but you know she will hurt you… All I'm doing is stopping her from doing it… I have a war meeting that I'm sure you're be at… Later, Kit Cat." Brennus said before he walked away, rubbing his throat.

"He asked me to tell him if you went near Shadow so he could help you… He really cares like I do, Catra." Scorpia said as Catra blinked.

Just how protective of her was Brennus?

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm trying to write Catra's dominating and anger in character while still showing she has a soft side. Next chapter will be either tomorrow or Friday and show Brennus and Catra in Reunion. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Hordak might not torture Catra or ask her if she lied.**


	10. War Meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Fright Zone, **_**Reunion**_**.)**

"This plan is so stupid, who came up with it?" Catra asked before Scorpia, Entrapta, Brennus and Lonnie looked at Grizzlor.

"I hate all of you." He stated before Brennus rolled his eyes as Hordak walked in on the Horde officers.

"I see your all preoccupied with our war effort." Hordak said as he patted Imp, Brennus turned to Catra.

"Catra was just trying to come up with a plan to attack the rebels and gain us some ground… Grizzlor was being an idiot and proposing again to just attack them head on… How are you an officer in the Horde again? Catra, do they just accept big, dumb muscle as part of the officers? I don't mean to be rude, Catra or Scorpia, you either Lonnie." Brennus stated before Catra smirked at Grizzlor before Hordak turned to the group.

"I have gotten reports that there is First One technology within the Crimson Wastes… Where Force Captain Brennus crash landed." Hordak stated, Brennus turned to him as Entrapta turned to Brennus.

"Oh, that reminds me, I finally got the results of those tests on Brennus's fancy armor!" Entrapta stated and Brennus leaned away from the energetic inventor.

"Entrapta, please don't yell in my face." Brennus said meekly while Catra grinned before Brennus glared at her.

"Sorry, its First One armor! I was wondering why it was so tough and alien, it's able to be damaged, but as long as the damage isn't too massive, it will heal. I would like to run further tests on it, I can make a lot of tech out of that." Entrapta said before Brennus shrugged.

"As long as I still have the armor when you're done, take it. I want to know more about this thing." Brennus said before Hordak cleared his throat.

"Brennus, you said if you had a way to bring the forces from your home to Etheria, Bright Moon would fall." He stated while Brennus nodded.

"Yeah, I was speaking to Catra over the last attack on Bright Moon and while the Princesses are powerful, the tanks and ships I have home would be more than enough to lay waste to Bright Moon… Whatever survivors are left from Skeletor's assault, most of our forces fled the planet after the city fell." Brennus said and clenched a fist as he remembered the thoughts of the battle.

"Catra, I have a mission for you after your encounters with Shadow Weaver." Hordak put in while he turned to Entrapta and Brennus.

"Brennus, I wish for you to take the cadets and secure a kingdom with a Gemstone that the rebellion doesn't possess." Hordak stated and Brennus and Catra's eyes widened.

"Wait, he gets to go hunt one of the magic rocks that the princesses have been using to destroy us and I get to go… Hunt tech in the desert?" Catra said, her smile fading while Brennus turned to her.

"Lady, do you really not like anytime I get a mission that seems more important? Catra, which one of us has super armor and is going to a place the Horde hasn't been to? You literally outrank me and your mad you're getting a mission where none of the princesses are… I guarantee if the Horde knows about the First Ones tech, then the rebels do as well." Brennus said before Catra turned to Hordak.

"I swear if this mission isn't good, then you're a fool, you couldn't run the Horde without me or Shadow Weaver, your always in your lab." Catra hissed while Brennus sighed.

"You need a hug, lady." He muttered while Catra went to leap at him before he dodged it and grabbed her by the collar.

"You know you can't really hurt me, right?" Brennus asked before Catra kicked him in the head and grinned.

"Ow." He muttered and dropped her to the ground.

"Ah, did that hurt?" Catra cooed while Brennus grunted and went to advance on her.

"I'm going to speak to the prisoners, force captain, Catra, I want you to give me reports on your missions." Hordak said and left.

"Lonnie, go get a few squads ready, we're go tomorrow… Catra, you know, literally nobody is against you unless you make them. I don't like getting kicked in the head, but if it means you realize the concept that your friends only want to help you? I'll gladly let you kick me… Ok, meeting is over, good luck. Entrapta, Hordak said he wanted to talk to you later about some project." Brennus said and walked away.

"You know, he is really trying to reach out to you, Catra. I think he's honestly trying to be your friend." Scorpia said before he and the others left.

"I…" Catra said while she went to go and talk to Brennus. She needed answers why he was never rude to her despite her attitude to him and the snark.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to point out that Brennus's mission is in a She Ra novel coming out. I also wanted Catra to go to the Crimson Waste but give a reason why. Next chapter will show Catra speaking to Brennus and begin the romance and the next arc. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Cracks in the mask

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Fright Zone, 2 days before The Price of Power.)**

"We're let the drones go in first… No sense wasting lives. Lonnie, your go with one squad, Sergeant, I'll give another to you… We need to cover ground and do it fast, I don't want the princesses to…" Brennus started to say.

"HEY!" He turned to see Catra before he turned to Lonnie.

"We're go over the plan on the ship." Brennus said and the soldiers scattered while he turned.

"Why did you do it? I keep thinking why, you keep reaching out. You either want something from me and your clawing your way, cutting into my skin… Or your planning something." She said before she poked a claw into Brennus's chest.

"Spill. You keep trying to get to me and stop me from going to Shadow Weaver, you lie EVERY time Hordak goes to give you a lot of praise to heap it onto me." Catra stated before Brennus stared into her eyes. He raised his palm as a flame began to burn.

Catra watched the flames dance in his hand while Brennus stared at her, Catra blinked at his control of the embers.

"You're a genius at military work, but you can't appreciate when I try to help you? I'm not trying to get anything out of you but that venom you keep digging into you… That venom will burn you to nothing…" He said and then held up his palm.

"That fire will eat you if you don't control it." He said and clenched his fist, smothering the flames.

"What venom? Your saying I got stung?" Catra asked and Brennus sighed in annoyance.

"Catra, all of the blasted times I have helped you is because you cannot help yourself." He said and went to speak up again.

"Are you saying I'm wea-…." She started to say before Brennus grabbed her arm.

"I'M SAYING YOU ARE SO MAD, YOUR NOT THINKING STRAIGHT! YOU ARE SO EAGER TO FIGHT, AND SCHEME AND CONQUER, BUT YOUR FIGHTING EVERYONE WHO TRIES TO HELP YOU!" Brennus roared, Catra shrank, not used to hearing him yell as fire's burned form the lenses of his eyes and his armors burned before he let go.

Catra looked at her arm and made sure it wasn't burned.

"You are smart, but arrogant, you are cunning, but you are blind. You are friendly, but cold. You are the antithesis of what you want to be. You literally act like every act of kindness I offer you is a power move, an olive branch with a poison dagger aimed at your heart. I grew up like that, I know people, Catra. I know people and I survived because of that. Your scared and hurt." Brennus said before Catra slammed him into the law.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?!" she hissed and Brennus grabbed his wrists as she clung to his chest. She felt tears start to form in her eyes.

"BECAUSE I WAS YOU!" Brennus bellowed before he used another hand to grab his helmet and pull it off.

"I have been betrayed by people I cared about, you were abandoned by Adora, I don't know how. I know you were. I know you trust only yourself, like I did when I was in the desert, the only tools I had were my brains and my words. I know you were hurt by Shadow, you always felt inferior. You act like you understand praise but you don't get that every move I'm making is to stop you from destroying yourself… The seed is there, I'm cutting the branches before that tree grows." Brennus said before he pointed at his scar.

"I have been through pain, this armor, my skill, my brains! They are why I still live, I have betrayed, backstabbed, had everything I love destroyed. You really want to keep hiding that pain? You think nobody in the entire Horde understands you? I get that you hate Adora, I have 2 people in my life I want to destroy, want to put them through the fires they burned me with. You want to keep hiding that from me? You tell me what I have to do to get you to tell me what's bothering you and I'll do it." Brennus said as Catra flipped back, slamming into the wall and slinking to the ground.

"Why do you care? You keep…." Catra said, her voice meek before Brennus walked to her and kneeled down.

"Because I was hurt by others, and I refuse to let someone hurt you…. You keep bottling those feelings up, they will erupt one day and shatter you like glass. You can either tell me, or I can keep heaping praise on you till I'm a footnote to you… But I'm not going to let you keep hurting yourself. You're not hiding anything from me." He said and wiped a tear from her eye.

Catra was silent a second before she flung herself into his arms, Brennus sighed.

"Let it go. I'm not going to judge you." Brennus said while he patted her on the back.

"IT'S ADORA, IT'S ALWAYS HER! SHE ALWAYS HAS TO GET WHAT SHE WANTS! SHE RAN OFF FOR WHAT?! BECAUSE THOSE STUPID PRINCESSES CALL HER A HERO?! SHE ABANDONED ME, SHADOW WEAVER DOES NOTHING BUT PRAISE HER WHILE I BREAK MY BACK TRYING TO PLEASE HER!" Catra screamed as tears streamed from her eyes.

Brennus knew that she would only admit her pain slowly, but it was a start.

"Shadow Weaver doesn't care about you, Catra. You want to deny it? You do that, but she doesn't care, you're not worth her time. She doesn't even care about Adora sometimes. I've seen that smug soul. Adora might keep reaching out to you, but she doesn't understand what leaving you did. My friend abandoned me when it saved his skin, not because he was unable to win alone." Brennus said before he let go of Catra.

"I get it. You want to be the tough, 'I'll rip your guts out if you screw with me' woman. You are, Hordak might not like your problems, but from what I hear, and I will double down on asking again? You are already where you want to be. Your running the war effort, Hordak trusts you enough to run the military effort. You go to the Crimson Wastes, you will find Adora again and you will fight her." Brennus said and Catra looked down.

"How do you think she will be there besides what you said?" Catra asked and Brennus sighed.

"The Crimson Wastes are a desert; I was literally raised on a world with a massive desert. They want First One technology and She-Ra from what I hear is their best warrior, just like how YOU are the smartest commander. Adora will go for the technology to gain an edge… You want to swap missions? I'm going to lead soldiers on a scavenger hunt for a rock that's buried in a dead kingdom, there's nothing there to conquer, Catra. " Brennus said before they heard sirens.

"The Prisoners are gone! Someone alert Lord Hordak!" A Horde soldier said before Catra grinded her teeth.

Shadow Weaver did betray them… And she would pay.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I know Catra doesn't let herself cry and all that, I want to show her crack under Brennus's words. I do want to point out the portal scene might be different and Catra will still be cold and such, but she won't push the Horde away all the time. Next chapter will be on tomorrow or so and show Brennus and the Horde heading to the Fire Kingdom for the relic and talking to Catra over com. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	12. Secrets of the flames

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Fire Kingdom, 1 day after Price of Power.)**

"Lonnie, check that ledge." Brennus ordered while he walked among a group of Horde Droid troopers. Lonnie and her squad spread out while they continued to scan the area.

After Shadow Weaver's escape, taking Bow with her, Hordak had called a meeting.

Brennus would secure the Fire Gemstone and her former kingdom while Catra and Scorpia would bring all the First One tech they could to the Fright zone. The Horde needed to secure land and mobilize. They needed to gain an edge before Shadow Weaver spilled any secrets that could be used against them. They needed to make sure they destroyed any leverage she had.

If there was one thing Brennus was happy about, it was the fact that Shadow Weaver's escape had sharpened and focused her. She wanted payback; she would go after Adora. She knew Adora would go after the technology like she would, she would win.

"Force Captain, have you located the stone?" Brennus heard from Hordak over the communicator.

"Not yet, Lord Hordak. We're still searching, do you need us to return to come back to the Fright Zone?" Brennus asked before he heard something.

"Captain, we've found something." He heard from one of the soldiers and sighed.

"We're be back soon, Lord Hordak… One of the soldiers just found something." Brennus reported before he heard another voice come in over the communicator.

"I wish you were doing this… This stupid wasteland is way too hot." Catra muttered.

"Yeah, and yet someone is too stubborn to switch assignment for another shot at Adora…" Brennus muttered before he turned to look to the side.

"What was that?!" Catra hissed over the communicator before Brennus blinked in horror.

"Nothing. I was just recalling something, comm line is faulty, Catra, see you back at base." Brennus said and clicked off the communicator.

"She's going to kill me when we get back…" Brennus muttered, wondering if Catra would be madder at Adora, or him.

The fact that she could hurt him through his armor, something he's only seen from Adora.

"What did you find?" Brennus asked, walking over to the soldiers standing over a hole.

"We've detected a small energy signature down here… We don't know what it's like… It could be anything, sir." He heard from one of the soldiers and brought a hand to his chin.

"I'll go in and you follow behind… We don't know what's don't there and the last thing we need is to walk into an ambush when I can easily… I have laser proof armor; it'd be better if I go first." Brennus said, awkwardly trying to fit in why he was going to go in.

"Some of you stay up here and check the rest of the ruins, we're taking this land for the Horde anyway." Brennus ordered before he dropped into the darkness.

The ground cracked under him as he landed in a crouch and swung his head around before holding up his armored hand which lit up the cavern.

"Who's coming down here?" Brennus asked as lines were rolled down and the soldiers started to rappel into the cavern.

"Blast it, it's dark down here." One of the soldiers said before Brennus heard a sigh.

"Yes, Kyle, this is a cavern, there's no light down here…" Lonnie muttered while she turned on the light of her armor.

"Stay behind me… And Kyle, you break anything, I'm blaming you for this mission." Brennus muttered, he continued to walk forward and started walking forward.

He and the group started walking forward as more Horde Soldiers started to join them.

"This cavern seems a lot larger… This doesn't seem artificial." Brennus said, running his other hand over the stone wall.

"Are those drawings?" Lonnie asked while Brennus blinked and hummed before stepping back into the group of soldiers and he looked at the wall.

"What is this….?" Brennus asked while he saw drawings on the stone, they certainly weren't made by simple tools.

"Someone… Can we record this? This… I feel like I've seen this before…" Brennus said before his armor lit up and he looked at the drawings.

"Sir?" He heard from one of soldiers as he ran a hand over an armored figure drawing and turned to the soldiers.

"Record them… I feel… A connection to these drawings, I've seen them before, I'm sure of it." Brennus ordered and blinked.

"These drawings look like they're from First One tech." Lonnie said and he turned to her.

"First Ones… Hmm, let me see if I can…" Brennus stated while he started typing on the pad and hummed.

"Wait… What… Brennus?!" Brennus heard from Entrapta as he looked at the computer screen.

"Entrapta… Do you know these drawings? I've been thinking I've seen them before and the way my armor is reacting?" Brennus asked before something went off.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out these chapters will be longer; this is to keep building on Brennus. I do want to point out the ending of the season 3 finale will be different and such. Next chapter will be on Friday or so next week and show Brennus and the Horde investigating the caverns and more of his past. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	13. Clash in the Catacombs

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Fire Kingdom, 1 day after Price of Power.)**

Brennus looked over the drawings while Horde Troopers flew down.

"Trap, you seeing this?" He asked while Entrapta viewed the drawings through a spy bot.

"Wow! I haven't seen drawings made by the First Ones! I'm going to ask… Nah, I'll stay here and view the data. You find that magic rock Hordak sent you to find?" Entrapta asked, Brennus started to looked through the drawings.

"No… Not yet, I think I'm going to keep look through these runes…" He muttered and turned to Lonnie.

"Lonnie, do you mind taking a few squads and exploring the catacombs? I… Feel like this… I feel a connection to these drawings, like I've seen them before…" He stated, running a finger over the drawings. He blinked as he noticed an armored figure in one painting.

"Is that…. Me?" He asked himself before the rune lit up. There was a mechanical wail in the distance and the Horde troops tensed up.

(Crimson Wastes)

Catra continued to drag her feet through the sand. The Crimson Wastes might not have been a death sentence like she believed… But it was hot, it was boring.

"We still have the skiff." Scorpia said, Catra sluggishly turned to her, her eyes narrowed.

"No…" She said and yawned before she cleared her throat.

"People here don't like the Horde, some of them have left the Horde… We are in the Horde…" Catra said before she heard chatter over her communicator.

"What in the…. OPEN FIRE, OPEN FIRE, BLASTED THINGS LOOK LIKE VORUTA HORDE TROOPERS PUMPED UP!" Brennus bellowed as blaster fire filled the silence.

"Well, I guess Brennus found the Stone." Scorpia said before Catra grabbed her communicator.

**(Flame Kingdom)**

"BACK OFF, THEY HAVE TOUGH ARMOR, TAKE COVER!" Brennus bellowed as another laser from the golem looking droids grazed him.

His hand went to his side while he drew his blade and turned to see a Horde Trooper go flying back. He looked at the ripped in half machine which sparked.

He saw something glowing in one of the droids. He turned to his men.

"Aim for their heads!" He yelled at the dozen or so droids before one rushed him with a crimson blade.

He dodged it and slashed it, sending it to topple to the ground.

He turned to see a Horde Soldier go down to a blast to the shoulder. He cursed before another soldier shot a drone in the chest, sending it toppling over.

More Horde Robots joined them while Brennus advanced on the leader droid. He walked through the hail of laser fire before another shot tore into his shoulder. He growled and held his armor, the droids had First One weapons. He watched more start to file in.

He saw another soldier shot, unsure if he had 2 dead soldiers. He turned to see another droid go down to Horde Fire.

"The Gemstone powers them…. And the way to shut them…" He said as the leader droid tried to blast him. Brennus spun around the blast and sliced the machine's arm off with a single slash.

"Is to take off the head of the beast." He said before he stabbed his blade into the machine's chest. The machine threw him back and into a pillar before it collapsed, crushing 2 Horde Robots and 2 of the enemy droids.

The pillar cracked and Brennus was able to look up before the pillar collapsed onto his back.

"Captain!" One of the soldiers shouted before the robots turned to look at their slain leader before the Horde soldiers opened fire, finishing them off. Brennus watched his soldiers start to pick through the wreckage and smoke, another pillar collapsed, taking 3 more Horde Robots with it and whatever was left of the enemy reinforcement droids.

The Horde soldiers executed what droids were left twitching before a squad rushed over to the wounded Brennus.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked while he tried to lift the pillar off him. He grunted while the soldiers tried to lift the pillar up.

"We're good, we got a few wounded, sir… Pillar pinned a few of us and 2 of us were wounded…" One of the soldiers said before Brennus managed to wiggle out from the pillar.

"Thank you…" He said and looked around the room. He turned to the soldiers as Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio entered.

"What just happened!?" Kyle asked before Lonnie elbowed him.

"I need someone over here, I'm going to get these soldiers out. I saw the Gemstone in the leader of the droids… Ugh, those things hit like a train…" Brennus muttered while the Horde soldiers started to move around. Brennus went to help a soldier that had a pillar pinning his legs.

"I'll get you out… Someone help me with this!" Brennus said before he started lifting the pillar, his arms burned from the gunshots.

He and Lonnie lifted the pillar enough for Rogelio to pull the soldier out.

"Ugh, blasted droids ambushed us… Must have been part of a defense system… That battle destroyed part of the room… Pack it up. We're grab the Gem and go… We already started building the base here, Lord Hordak can send reinforcements here…" Brennus ordered, the soldiers nodded and went to help the 2 other pinned soldiers.

Brennus looked at the robot wreckage and then the murals.

"Why did I feel a connection to those writings?" Brennus asked before he reached into the chest cavity of the droid and grabbed the Gemstone.

It was time for them to leave, there was nothing else for them here at the moment.

**(Catra and Scorpia)**

Catra leaned on the skiff and looked at her communicator, she heard everything.

"Seems they got the action mission." Scorpia said and Catra blinked.

"Yeah…" She said, wondering if Brennus was ok.

"I'm sure their fine… We should go." She said and Catra started to slide down the dune.

"I'm just thinking about Brennus said… I don't really care what happened." She said while she continued walking into the desert.

She was lying to herself deep down.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to show more of Brennus finding a connection to the planet. I also wanted to show that Brennus isn't unstoppable. Next chapter will show a small flashback for Brennus. I also want to point out the season finale will show another familiar villain from Master's of the galaxy. Next chapter will be on next Friday and will show Brennus and his soldiers back at the Fright Zone and going after Catra. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	14. Return to Base

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Fright Zone, 1 day after Price of Power.)**

Hordak waited with Entrapta while a wounded Brennus and the platoon of Horde Soldiers limped inside.

Brennus helped a wounded soldier around the corner before the Force Captain turned towards the Horde Leader.

"I heard there was… Complications." Hordak said and Brennus pulled off his helmet, revealing bruises from being crushed under the pillar.

"We ran into First One drones at the kingdom… They wounded some of them and took down the droids with us… I pulled us back before more droids came… Seems the entire city is an issue at the moment." Brennus said, one of the Horde Soldiers tossed the gemstone to him.

"I feel a lot of power in this stone… I hope you can do something with it, Lord Hordak." He said, handing the stone to the Horde Leader before he turned on his heel.

"You are dismayed by what you saw back in the city, correct?" Hordak asked, Brennus turned to look at him.

"I've dealt with a lot of bandits and violence and such… But there are things here… That bother me, we're dealing with the rebellion. I don't like what I've seen, I don't like it at all. I've seen a lot of things, nothing like any of those images." He hummed and turned back before putting his helmet back on.

"I saw my armor in those drawings, like someone predicted the future. I don't know what they mean, but I'd like to know what they are." Brennus muttered before he turned towards the door.

"I'm going to help Catra if we're not busy, sir. I'm a soldier… She's more obsessed with destroying Adora then winning this war… Even after the fact that she's a blasted good strategist and a lot better than she seems to think that she's worthless and horribly." He said before he marched towards the door and went to grab the skiff and speed off towards the Crimson Waste.

Hordak let Imp land on his shoulder before he heard the Skiff speed off and turned back towards his lab.

**(With Brennus)**

Brennus revved the skiff towards the desert. He knew where the Jungle had been, he had crashed there.

He knew Catra had reasons to hate herself and lash out, but her anger was destroying herself. He didn't know Adora, he had a hunch who she was, but he didn't know if he was right.

"Her hatred is going to destroy her…. She defeats Shadow Weaver from what I've heard and even if people don't like her, they said she's a very smart strategist… But no, revenge is better than recognition and fame and such." He muttered before he continued to drive forward.

**(With Catra)**

Catra continued to walk through the sand, she sighed and looked up at the sun before she turned look back towards the rest of the desert.

She heard Scorpia walk back towards her before she sat on the rock.

"So… I heard Brennus got the gemstone… He and the rest of his group got hurt by some robots, through." She stated before Catra's ear twitched before she turned back towards Scorpia.

"Brennus is fine…" She said, crossing her arms before Scorpia hummed.

"If that took him down, then he's not as tough as usual." Catra said before Scorpia put on a message that Entrapta had sent them in her spare time.

"Hey, Scorp! I heard that from Brennus… Oh, he's on his way to the Crimson Wastes with some backup! Hordak put you in charge of them when then get here! They're tracking your communicator… Little upgrade I made in case you guys get lost! I have to go, got lots to invent… LATERS!" Entrapta yelled and Catra blinked.

"Wait… Hordak sent Brennus and backup… On my mission?!" Catra yelled, Scorpia tapped her claws together.

"Brennus actually said he wanted to come to help… You know, he is trying to help you… Like I am. Hordak is the one who sent him back up… Because he figured you deserved it for your gains." She said while Catra went to say something before she sighed.

"They're going to be here tomorrow. I have some work to do before they get here…" Catra said before she flipped to her feet.

Scorpia turned back towards the desert and hummed. She walked after Catra.

"Oh boy…." Scorpia muttered while she sighed and walked alongside the warrior.

**(With Brennus)**

6 Horde Troopers had joined Brennus while he stopped and turned back the rest of the squad.

"Lord Hordak?" He asked, a nod was what he was answered by. He hummed and then gunned the engine.

"Let's go, we stop only to sleep and cool the engines." Brennus ordered before the squad gunned into the night towards the desert.

Brennus had no idea where he and the group would be tomorrow or what Catra was up to at night.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Catra is still going to take over the gang, but I wanted to show that Brennus is worried about Catra a lot more. Next chapter will show Brennus and his group arriving into the Crimson Wastes, meeting a few characters from the Master of the Universe. I will also try to show a little bit more of classic Catra. Until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Crimson Wastes

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Crimson Wastes, **_**Once upon a time in the wastes**_**.)**

Catra heard the skiffs roar up before the door opened.

Brennus lumbered in, flanked by Horde Soldiers.

"Oh, hey, Brennus. I didn't know that you were coming." Catra said with a smirk before Brennus started to walk over.

One of the soldiers went to confront him before a single punch from Brennus knocked him into the wall and he was out.

"You already knew we were coming. Scorpia, were you tracking me?" Brennus asked, never taking his eyes off Catra.

His soldiers spread out, making sure none of the patrons had the gall to assail the Force Captain again.

"I…. Yeah?" Scorpia said, Brennus shrugged and turned to Catra who had not moved from the bar.

"I already know that you're going to rub this in…" He said and turned to one of the soldiers behind him.

"Search the wastelands but don't exhaust yourself. You get tired, return to camp… Lord Hordak already prepared more reinforcements to search the Crimson Wastes. We don't want anyone getting fatigued." He ordered and the soldiers backed out of the bar.

"Ok, what are you going to order me to do?" He said, Catra took a sip of her milk.

"Why would you assume I'm going to boss you around?" She asked, Brennus pushed his way through the thugs and other residents of the Crimson Waste.

He towered over Catra and stopped a few feet from her.

"Your smirking, Scorpia told you I was coming. B. you LOVE to tell me what to do because you have a living breathing toy with fire powers and near unstoppable armor… So, I'm asking… What do you want me to do? You outrank me, you know this, so does Scorpia…" He said, he turned and scanned the bar.

"Go find something important… I have some new friends to make… I'll come get you later, I'm sure Hordak put me in charge of the Horde here?" Catra asked, Brennus rolled his eyes and pushed his way towards the door.

"What do you think, kit cat?" He said and felt her smirk turn to a look of pure rage.

He smirked and boarded his skiff, he already knew Catra was going to get payback for that.

He still decided it was worth it and he was eager to see her response as he revved his engine before he turned and flew off.

"BRENNUS!" He heard from Catra and laughed, he knew Catra wouldn't contact him over the communicators, it would damage her ego.

He knew her ego was a weakness. He knew his was his overconfidence in his armor… And his eagerness for a good fight alongside his lack of information on the planet and the resistance.

"She's going to kill me when I come back… She'd be a lot better if she didn't want to make a contest out of everything. I… No, I'm wrong, Catra was made this way by abandonment, I've seen that need to be vindicated before…. I was that way." Brennus muttered before he peeled off to go and join the rest of his unit.

He hummed and then he continued to rev the engine before the skiff leapt over a dune and into the desert.

"This design is a lot similar to the Sky Cycles of Voruta… How much of our technology and people escaped Skeletor's assault?" He asked before the skiff slowed as it reached the other soldiers.

He looked at the other soldiers while he matched through the sand. He turned to looked at the rest of the soldiers.

The Crimson Wastes reminded him a lot of Voruta's deserts which comprised half the planet and was where the worst criminals were sent in. He remembered his treks through the desert.

Where his old self had died… And Brennus, the conquering warrior who promised to crush Skeletor under his boots was born.

He promised to liberate Voruta, he wouldn't be king though… A king earned their throne. He had learned that after seeing so many leaders in the desert.

He had learned a lot of things in the desert, being threatened, betrayed, left to die? They taught you to be ruthless, cunning, cold and calculating to survive.

"Anything I should know at the moment?" He asked his troops while he leapt off the skiff and walked pass them. He looked at them.

His armor offered some protection from the heat, he was used to it though…. But it didn't mean he didn't need to eat or drink.

He doubted the Horde made armor that was resistant to heat.

He wondered if he could find anyone else in the desert.

"Stay here… I want to check something…" He ordered before marching away.

"If Catra is going to make her own gang? It's time I see what Etheria has to offer… And remake my own group." He muttered to himself.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that chapters after this should be longer. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so… I do want to point out Brennus is going to recruit some characters from the original She Ra and He Man. Next chapter will show Brennus meeting the mutants and will show the formation of Brennus's personal squad. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. The Lethal Legion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and the Lioness. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own She-Ra, Mattel and a few others do.**

**(Crimson Wastes, **_**Once upon a time in the wastes**_**.)**

Brennus was reminded a lot of his childhood while he continued to walk through the cavern. He heard a hiss and hummed with amusement.

"I'm curious on how well your willing to go to kill me." He grinned and smirked.

Another being leapt at him with a blade and Brennus grinned before parrying the blade.

He could already see another being kick him. He slammed into the wall which cracked.

"Good, fight me. I want you to fight me. You want this fight, like me… You enjoy combat." Brennus stated before another creature attacked him.

A being which had a massive eyeball for a skull fired at him. Brennus reflected the shot into the wall with his blade.

"Your skilled, your strong… Who are you, and why do you hide in this cave?" A massive club slammed into the wall next to him.

He saw another being charge at him. He looked around him at the beings, they were mutants. They all had the signs of it, sick looking skin, unnatural features like the massive eyeball skull.

He turned to the beings while he attacked them all. They were a group and he would honor them.

He slammed into them, throwing them all out of the cavern and into the desert.

Brennus faced the 9 as he grinned and looked at the group, analyzing them all.

One had a green skin tone and showed the skill of a martial artist. He was used to battle, like Brennus.

Another had clawed feet, the one who kicked him? He as one with a neck wound, possibly a mutation? He parried the mutant and the brute to the ground.

He backflipped over the club of a warrior with blood red skin. He was a brute, but he was far from stupid. He fired a blast at another, the lizard like one with a gun. He was forced back by a massive warrior with hulking armor.

"C'MON! FIGHT LIKE YOUR GOING TO DIE!" Brennus roared as he faced the entire group.

He threw the hulking warrior to the ground before grabbing him by the head. He slammed the warrior into a rock before throwing him into the lizard mutant. Neither got up.

He was again driven to a knee by the blasts of the eyeball warrior before he grabbed a handful of sand.

He tossed it into the eye of the warrior and then threw a rock which knocked him to the ground.

"I SAID FIGHT ME!" Brennus saw a shoddy grappling hook wrap around his arm before he yanked the warrior to the ground and threw him.

Brennus faced the 5 warriors left, another threw down his weapon and held up his hands.

4 then. Brennus watched them charge him as he met them head on.

Brennus took a knee to the face, he wretched the club from the bigger warrior and battered him to the ground. He roared and grabbed the martial artist and clawed mutant.

He slammed them to the ground before blasting both of them into the sand, scorching it. He vaulted off the martial artist mutant.

He dropkicked the neck mutant to the ground as he landed in a crouch.

He rubbed at his ribs and then held his blade to the marital artist warrior.

"You are very skilled, if it weren't for my armor, you would have killed me… What are your names, warriors? What are you called by birth?" Brennus asked. He had rarely been hurt through his armor.

Staggering him a few times and even hurting him a single bit through his armor? That was a feat he respected.

"Stickel-Vat… The mutant with the neck is BH. The lizard lips are Lizorr, the eyeball giant is Optikk, the club freak is Quake… Kalamarr is the coward, we call him slush. Staghorn is the armored warrior and the kicker is Hoove… The grappler is Flogg." Brennus hummed and pointed his blade at the soldier before tilting it.

The soldier gasped as the blade nearly cut his neck. Brennus pulled his sword away before spinning it. He sheathed his weapon.

"I could use your skills. You've been oppressed, used, haven't you? You all look ready to die. The desert takes and it slaughters those who cannot fight like you. follow me, and I will make you warriors worthy of your talent… Your other option is you die out in the desert from heat… Are we going back to the Fright Zone or not?" Brennus asked before they continued to mull over the decision.

He turned as they stood up; he already knew their answer.

"Follow me." Brennus motioned forward with amusement in his body language.

He walked forwards with the 9 warriors. A group who would follow his commands well enough.

He wished to show them to Catra and the Horde.

**Author notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out these chapters are going to be short and such for now. Next chapter will be on 4 weeks or so and will show Brennus and his group back at the Freight Zone and show more of Catra and Brennus bonding. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Skeletor and his army show up next season. **


End file.
